Kunoichi Moon
by ladyinquisitor93
Summary: One day, she's the happiest being in the world. The next, she loses everything. Her family, her home, her honor. She begins her journey and joins forces with Naruto and his friends and grows close with each one, though she shares a more special bond with Kiba Inuzuka. She must fight to find a new beginning and she knows she can with Kiba at her side. Some mature content present.
1. Chapter 1

Her name was Kai Miyazaki. When her life began to change, she was only sixteen. Her family died when the Akatsuki attacked her clan estate, coming at them so fast no one could stop them. There was nothing that anyone could've done. Back then, the only reason why they spared Kai was because of the Three-Tailed Wolf, Tai Lin. She had been the guardian of the Miyazaki clan, but when she was fatally wounded by the Nine-Tailed Fox, Kyuubi, the clan elder sealed her soul inside an infant who showed great potential and that infant was Kai.

Her parents were the pride and joy of the Miyazaki clan of the Hidden Waterfall Village. With their Celestial Wolf Jutsu, designed after Tai Lin, running strong within the bloodline, her people were ecstatic when Kai showed signs that she possessed the same skill, the elder naturally chose her. When the process was complete, she was left covered with claw like marks running all over her body and touching her cheeks. They seemed to attract so much attention, her parents had to keep her at home most of the time, away from the world. Even with the precautions they took, somehow the Akatsuki found out about her and Tai Lin, and well, the rest is known.

The only family she had left was her father's brother, Jiraiya, one of the legendary Sanin. Kai went to search for him and learn from him anything she could from him and her only chance was finding the one they call the Nine-Tailed Fox child, Naruto Uzumaki. The one who wanted to become Hokage someday.

* * *

 _"Sir, may I have your permission to travel to the Hidden Leaf Village?"_

 _The village leader looked at her strangely. "Why, might I ask?"_

 _Kai looked down. "Sir, I have nothing left and the only family I have since the attack on my clan is my uncle, the legendary Sanin, Jiraiya. I wish to search for him and learn all I can. I wish to find a new life to live since I no longer have mine anymore. Please, sir. This is my only chance of making a fresh start and I need to take it."_

 _There was an awkward silence that lasted so long Kai felt her head was going to explode._

 _"You may go."_

 _She looked up, surprised that he had just approved her request. "Sir?"_

 _"You may go and find your uncle. This will be your mission and your mission alone."_

 _Kai stood and bowed, grateful that he agreed. "Thank you, sir!"_

 _She went to the charred remains of her house and packed the rest of the things she had left. Her old friend from the training school she went to came up behind her._

 _"So you're finally leaving?"_

 _She turned and looked at her. "Yes, Miyu. I have to look for my uncle. He's all I've got now. Besides you."_

 _Miyu hugged her. "I know you have to go. Just make sure you come and visit, ok?"_

 _She hugged her back and smiled. "I will. But I'm going to get a place of my own in the Leaf Village so you can come and visit, too."_

 _She smiled at her and tears welled up in her misty blue eyes. Kai wiped her own tears away and slung her bag over her shoulder. "I best be going now. Tell the others goodbye for me, ok?"_

 _Miyu nodded and waved her good-byes while Kai ran off._

 _As Kai reached the borderline between the two villages, she sensed she was being watched. Kai never liked wearing her headband, but instead she wore the gloves her parents used to wear. She came to a stop when the Anbu Black Ops Team landed in front of her._

 _"Where are you going?"_

 _She bowed in respect. "I need to speak with the Third Hokage, if you'd permit me to pass."_

 _She could tell one of them was staring at her arm and when she looked down, she noticed the seal marks were showing a bit. Kai pulled the sleeve down and they saw that she was wearing gloves with the Waterfall Village insignia._

 _"I'm afraid we'll have to take you in, miss. Please come with us." They started coming forward and she ran across the border towards the village._

 _"Stop!"_

 _Kai couldn't stop running; she didn't know what else to do. She burst through the gate and ran towards the Academy, weaving in and out of the confused villagers._

 _"Stop that girl!"_

 _Kai looked back briefly and saw the Anbu getting closer. She decided to take a shortcut and ran towards the infamous Ichiraku Ramen Shop._

 _She ran into a blonde girl with a fan and a kid with purple face paint in a black jump suit._

 _"Watch it!"_

 _The Anbu grabbed Kai from behind. "You're coming with us."_

 _Kai looked at the kid in the jump suit, hoping he'd help her. When neither of them did anything, she looked down at the ground. Kai concentrated on Tai Lin, feeling her power rush through her._

 _"No..."_

 _The Anbu looked at her, their grip tightening on me. "Excuse me?"_

 _Kai looked back up at the two, who had been joined by a kid with red hair and a gourd on his back. The two stepped back, shocked about something. "I'm not going anywhere but to the Hokage. Now, let me go!" She squirmed out of their hold and burst past the kid with the gourd with incredible speed. "Thank you, Tai Lin..."_

 _When she reached the Academy, it was blocked off by a couple of chunin and a jonin with spiky white hair and a face mask._

 _"Get out of my way."_

 _They stood fast and the kids from the ramen shop came up behind her. The jonin stepped forward._

 _"You're not going anywhere, miss."_

 _Kai could feel Tai Lin's borrowed energy increase with her anger and frustration._

 _"Fine, you won't let me in, then I cut down every last one of you!" She charged forward, using every skill she had learned from her parents. She got past the chunin and as she went for the jonin, she formed the hand sign for the Celestial Wolf Jutsu and threw everything she had at him. She knocked him back and jumped over him, running to the office where the Hokage was. She smashed down the door and burst into the room._

 _"Lord Hokage. I need to speak with you."_

 _He stood up. "Well, then speak." One of the genin came bursting in. "Old man, this girl is crazy!"_

 _She turned on him in a flash, lashing out at him with all her might, but the jonin pulled her back before she could do any damage. "I'm not crazy. At least I don't look like a freak with that orange getup. And what's with the whisker tattoos? You know how ridiculous that looks?"_

 _"And what about you? You look even worse with those claw marks all over you! What are you? Some kinda freak?!"_

 _She could feel the anger welling inside of her and she saw his eyes widen. Kai could sense that her chakra had started glowing, and she forced herself to relax. "I'm not a freak. You have no fathom of what I've been through."_

 _The other jonin came in and grabbed the brat in orange as he lunged for her._

 _"Naruto! Knock it off!"_

 _Kai looked at him. "Wait, you're Naruto? Naruto Uzumaki?"_

 _He shrugged off the jonin. "Ya, and who are you?" Kai looked at the jonin holding her. "Can you let me go please? I promise I won't attack anyone else."_

 _He let her go and she bowed. "I'm Kai Miyazaki. You know my uncle."_

 _He looked at her, bewildered, then bowed in return._

 _Kai turned back to the Hokage, bowing again. "Lord Hokage, my village leader has kindly agreed to let me come to the Leaf Village and find my uncle."_

 _The Hokage nodded and motioned to the jonin behind Naruto. "Get this young lady to the old Hyung house. She can stay there as long as she wants."_

 _She bowed once more and thanked him before she turned and walked to the door._

 _"Wait, Lord Hokage?" She looked at him._

 _"Yes, Kai?"_

 _"Hyung was my grandmother's surname before she married into the Miyazaki clan of the Hidden Waterfall Village."_

 _He nodded. "You may stay in her home while you are here. And welcome to the Hidden Leaf Village."_

 _She bowed again. "Thank you, sir. See you soon, Naruto!"_

 _Kai followed the spiky haired, face masked jonin to her grandmother's house. "May I ask your name, jonin?"_

 _He smiled and looked ahead. "I'm Kakashi Hatake."_

 _"Kakashi Hatake? The same Kakashi Hatake who has the Sharigan eye and helped my parents with their mission in the Land of Snow?"_

 _He stopped and looked at her. "You know about that?"_

 _Kai nodded and took off the gloves, handing them to him. "These are the gloves that they each wore on opposite hands. They told me that they had broken them in during their mission and all the battle damage was from when you helped them with the princess."_

 _He looked away, sighing. "I didn't think they had told you that story. I wonder what else they said..."_

 _Kai looked at him, confused, but they started walking again, exchanging tales about adventures Kakashi and her parents had together._

 _"We're here. Welcome to Hyung Manor."_

 _She looked at the huge house. "I'm going to live here?"_

 _Kakashi nodded and handed her the keys, as well as her gloves. "This house is yours now. You can do whatever you see fit with it."_

 _Kai took the keys from him and thanked him. "See you around, Kai."_

 _She waved and watched him vanish. She walked up to the front door and unlocked it. She stepped inside and found herself in the most dusty room ever._

 _"Wow, so this is your place?"_

 _She turned and saw Naruto standing there with pink haired girl._

 _"Hey, Naruto. Who's your friend?"_

 _She stepped forward and bowed. "I'm Sakura Haruno. You're Kai, right? The new girl who evaded the Anbu?"_

 _She nodded. "Ya, that's me. I guess I should apologize, but they came at me because they saw my..." She couldn't tell them about Tai Lin. It was too dangerous!_

 _"Your what?"_

 _She shook my head. "Never mind. So what's good around here?"_

 _Naruto smiled brightly and stepped forward. "How 'bout Ichiraku Ramen?"_

 _Kai smiled. "Sure! But, I should get cleaning..." She looked around the front room._

 _"We'll help you!"_

 _She smiled at Sakura. "Thanks, but I'm not sure if three of us can clean this whole house."_

 _Sakura looked around and then at Naruto._

 _"You thinking what I'm thinking?"_

 _They smiled and Sakura grabbed her hand, pulling her outside._

 _"We'll get the others. That way you'll get to meet everyone else!"_

 _Her smile was so bright Kai couldn't say no. She had just made two great friends her first couple of hours in Konoha. How could she refuse?_

 _First they took Kai to see the Hyuga clan. She met Hinata and Neji, who were cousins. Hinata agreed to help out, but Neji refused, claiming he had to train. They went to the flower shop and met Ino. She also agreed to help. They took Kai to the Training Field and they found Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino. Kiba and Akamaru think as one, so they agreed to help, as well as Shino and his bugs. Shikamaru said it'd be a drag, but he agreed to help since he had nothing better to do. Someone named Sasuke Uchiha was nowhere to be found, so they gave up looking for him. When they found Choji, he was more than happy to help clean, and somehow he knew Kai'd be treating everyone to lunch. They all headed back to the manor and they cleaned it from top to bottom. Three hours later, Kai treated everyone to Ichiraku Ramen._


	2. Chapter 2

_After everyone had left, Kai walked back to the manor. She still couldn't believe her grandmother had lived here, and why she gave it up._

 _"_ _Well, at least I have plenty of room."_

 _Kai took out the keys and unlocked the door. She walked into the new and improved Hyung Manor. She couldn't believe how they had fixed it up. A crash came from upstairs. Kai went to the weapons room and grabbed one of the katanas. She ran upstairs and focused on where the sound came from. The crash came again, this time to her right. She slipped down the hallway and stopped when she heard voices._

 _"_ _Temari, Kankuro, stop messing around. We came here to do a job. Now let's get it done."_

 _"_ _But, Gaara, we don't even know who lives here. We shouldn't even be doing this. It's not right."_

 _"_ _Kankuro, don't be such a baby. We're following senei's orders. Now let's find that pendant."_

 _Kai looked down and touched the pendant that was hidden beneath her kimono. She unsheathed the katana and leaned the sheath against the wall. She looked around the corner and into the room where she heard the voices. There appeared to be no one there. She grabbed the scabbard and resheathed the katana before she walked into the room. It had been trashed and things were thrown everywhere. The window had been broken in and the shards lay in a pile on the floor._

 _"_ _I just cleaned this room! Now it's a mess. Damn whoever made this mess. And just after Sakura and the others helped me, too!" Kai ran to the closet and grabbed the broom and dust pan. "I can't believe I'm cleaning again. What kind of inconsiderate loser would break into someone's house and trash it? I mean really!" She heard a thud behind her and pretended she heard nothing. She put the broom and dust pan away and grabbed the katana. "Better put this back." Kai walked out of the room knowing full well that the three intruders were following her._

 _She got to the banister and climbed on top of it. She stood there staring up at the starry night sky through the glass sunroof in the middle of the ceiling._

 _"_ _I know you're standing there. You're the ones who broke in aren't you?"_

 _She turned and saw them. The kids from the ramen shop. The kid with the purple face paint and black jump suit, the blonde girl with the fan, and the red haired kid with the gourd._

 _"_ _Who are you? What're you doing in my house?"_

 _They looked at each other. The kid in the jumpsuit spoke first._

 _"_ _I'm Kankuro. This is my sister, Temari, and my brother, Gaara."_

 _She nodded. "You're the kids from the ramen shop. The ones who stood by and watched as the Anbu grabbed me."_

 _Kankuro looked down and Temari looked at Gaara. "It was none of our concern. You are nothing to us."_

 _"_ _Fine. Now answer my question. What are you doing in my house?"_

 _Kai saw Temari's eyes widen and she nudged Kankuro, pointing at her kimono. She looked down, only to find that it had opened enough to reveal the Crimson Tear pendant that had been hiding from plain sight._

 _"_ _There it is!"_

 _Kai panicked when they lunged for her and did a back flip off the banister, landing on the floor below. She rushed to the parlor where the display cabinet was and grabbed her great-grandfather's kunai and shuriken set. She heard them behind and turned in a flash. Kankuro had her pinned to the wall, while Temari came forward to take the pendant. She felt another surge of power and she felt her eyes roll back into her head. The last thing Kai remembered was a blinding flash of silver light and hearing the voice of the Miyazaki clan guardian._

* * *

 _"Naruto, she's had a rough night. Be quiet!"_

 _Kai opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. It looked like she was in a hospital room. She tried to sit up, but she groaned and fell back on the pillow._

 _"Kai?"_

 _She looked to her right and saw Sakura's worried face._

 _"I'm alright, Sakura. What happened?"_

 _She helped her sit up, and sat next to her. "Kakashi-sensei heard all the ruckus and went to investiagte. He found you unconscience in the parlor."_

 _Kai looked towards the window and saw an old man sitting on the roof just outside._

 _"Who's that?"_

 _Naruto looked in the direction she pointed._

 _"Him? That's pervy sage!"_

 _She looked at him, puzzled. Sakura smacked Naruto and sat back down on the bed. "That's Master Jiraiya. One of the three Legendary Sanin."_

 _Both her and Naruto saw her eyes widen as she looked at Jiraiya._

 _"What is it?"_

 _Kai threw off the sheets and ran to the window. "Uncle?"_

 _Jiraiya turned his head and saw her standing in the window. "Long time, no see, kiddo."_

 _Kai smiled and felt tears running down her cheeks._

 _"Kai? What is it?"_

 _She turned and faced them as her uncle jumped into the room._

 _"What do you want, pervy sage?"_

 _Jiraiya put an hand on Kai's shoulder and smiled. "Naruto, say hello to my niece."_

 _Naruto jumped back, bewildered. "What? Kai's you're niece? Since when? This isn't some kind of scam research for your books, is it pervy sage?"_

 _Kai smiled and nodded. "Jiraiya is my father's brother. He's the reason why I came to the Leaf Village. He's the only family I have left."_

 _"What do you mean? What happened to your parents?"_

 _Kai looked at Sakura, then at her uncle before her face fell, tears slipping down her cheeks. Jiraiya pulled her into a hug and sighed._

 _"Her family was slaughtered by the Akatsuki. No one was spared."_

 _Sakura looked at him. "Except Kai..."_

 _Naruto looked at the floor aimlessly. "Whoa.. I had no idea.."_

 _Kai looked up from her uncle's chest and wiped the tears from her face. "It's alright. I cannot hide that fact from everyone."_

 _Sakura rushed forward and wrapped her in a warm hug, one of which made her troubles disappear. Kai hugged her back._

 _"Thank you. I needed that."_

 _She stepped back and smiled. "Come on... I think you should speak with the Hokage."_

 _Kai followed her out of the hospital room, once the nurse had okayed her to go._

 _On the way to the Hokage's office, a little boy ran straight into her. "Oof!"_

 _Kai looked down at him, and helped him up, only to have her hand shrugged off._

 _"Keep your hands off of me!"_

 _Sakura bonked him on the head. "Chill out, Konohamaru! Sheesh. You're as bad as Naruto is!"_

 _The boy just glared at her, rubbing his head._

 _"Honorable grandson!" A jonin came running up behind him, panting. "You mustn't run off like that! It could be dangerous to be out alone."_

 _He saw them standing there and began analyzing them._

 _"Ebisu-sensei, this girl hit me!" He glared at Sakura when the boy pointed her out._

 _"And how do you think this will go over with Kakashi?"_

 _Sakura took a stand and refused to back down. "Well, it's his own fault. He ran into Kai and pushed her hand aside when she tried to help him up."_

 _Ebisu looked at Kai, his brow furrowing. "And what business do you have in the Leaf Village? I can see you are obviously not one of us."_

 _Kai tensed and she felt a hand on her shoulder, calming her down._

 _Ebisu's eyes grew wide and he straightened himself up. "Ah, Master Jiraiya. Come to punish these insolent brats?"_

 _Her uncle chuckled. "Me? Punish Sakura? That's entirely up to Kakashi. And as for this young lady..." He squeezed Kai's shoulder. "I wouldn't dream of punishing my niece!"_

 _The jonin's eyes grew wider, and he stumbled back. "She-she-she's your...?"_

 _Jiraiya nodded and presented her forward. "This is Kai Miyazaki. The daughter of my brother and the granddaughter of Shinji Hyung. She's here to stay."_

 _Ebisu tripped and landed on his rump. Kai giggled and Konohamaru turned to her._

 _"I'm sorry. I'm just not used to seeing strangers who weren't born here in the village. I'm Konohamaru. I'm the Hokage's grandson."_

 _She smiled and bent down, shaking his hand. "And I'm very pleased to meet you, Konohamaru. My name's Kai."_

 _He smiled and gave her unexpected hug before running off again with Ebisu right behind him. "See ya later, Kai!"_

 _Jiraiya laughed and patted her shoulder. "Well, looks like you're getting to be pretty popular already, kiddo. Now, I believe you were on your way to see the Hokage?"_

 _She nodded and he bid her farewell till next time, leaving Sakura and Kai to continue on to the Hokage._

* * *

 _"Good to see you again, Kai."_

 _She bowed and smiled. "You wanted to see me, sir?"_

 _The Hokage stood and walked around to the front of his desk. "I want you to enroll in the Chuunin Exams."_

 _Kai's eyes widened and she was slightly confused. "Sir? You want me to..."_

 _The Hokage nodded and finished her sentence. "Enroll in the Chuunin Exams, yes. I think that with your skills, you could potentially help the Leaf Village in times of need, and it would be a great help to you as an individual to learn the skills and tactics of the Konoha shinobi."_

 _Kai was still taken aback, and one of the jonin in the office spoke. "Do you think that's wise? After all, she is from the Waterfall Village."_

 _He turned to the jonin. "But she is also from this village. Do you not remember her grandmother? I do believe she baby-sat you when you were younger?"_

 _The jonin fell silent, and stepped back. "Forgive me, ma'am."_

 _Kai smiled. "It's fine. Would I be allowed to enroll, sir?"_

 _The Hokage nodded and handed her the paperwork. She signed it and thanked him for the opportunity._

 _As she walked back to the manor, Kai realized that she had been given the a chance to prove herself to the entire Leaf Village. She had been given a chance to earn the trust of the many people who knew her grandmother and her uncle. The first part of the Exams were a couple days away. She had time to prepare, so she took it. She got enough sleep to begin the Night Breeze training created by her clan, which could only be performed by night._


	3. Chapter 3

**Twelve years later...**

Waking up when the clock struck ten, Kai gathered the necessary supplies to begin the Night Breeze training as she had done for many years now. Making sure that she locked the doors and the windows were secure, Kai made her way to Training Field where she had met Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, and Shikamaru. Finding a tree to put her stuff down under, Kai finished the necessary preparations. Walking to the center field, she took the first stance.

Moving with grace she inherited from her mother and the speed she inherited from her father, as well as what she had gained from Tai Lin, Kai went through each fighting and defensive stance she had learned from the clan elder as well as her previous mentors. She went through each and every one at least five times, drilling herself before she finally took a break. Sitting down against with to the smooth bark, she opened her pack and took out a peach.

Biting into the scratchy surface to get to the sweet, juicy meat beneath, she leaned back her head and gazed at the moon through the bristling leaves. Finishing off the peach, she dug a deep hole and placed the pit inside, hoping it'd grow into a beautiful peach tree, like the ones they had on the family estate. Standing, she stretched and got ready to begin the next routine. Going back to the center of the field, she took a different stance and the next stage was put to action.

Drilling herself five times yet again, Kai decided to take another break. Instead of going to the tree, she sat down on the ground and meditated. After what seemed fifteen minutes or so, she heard a rustle behind her. Her eyes flew open and she lept up, drawing a kunai and taking a defensive stance. She surveyed the area the rustle came from, and it came again, only this time it was to her left. She followed the rustling in a complete circle and finally someone showed themselves. A soft little bunny hopped out of the bushes and dashed past her. She relaxed and lowered the kunai. Big mistake.

Just as soon as she had let her guard down, someone grabbed her from behind and put a kunai to her throat.

"You're getting slow, aren't you?"

Kai recognized the voice and smiled. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Her assailant turned her around to face him and her smirk grew when she saw Kiba Inuzaka.

He smirked and pushed Kai back to the tree, pinning her so tightly that there was no way for her to escape.

"I don't believe your training is paying off that well if I can catch you off guard."

Kai just stood there, waiting for a chance to turn the tables on him as he pressed the point of the kunai harder against her throat.

"I'm disappointed, Kai. Has it been that long since you've seen battle? If I were the enemy, I'd have killed you by now." Kiba said. "Lucky for you, I don't ever want to hurt you."

Kai could see his eyes soften and she knew that he spoke the truth. "Kiba... You big ol' softy."

His eyes brightened and he dropped the kunai. He hugged her and chuckled. Kai hugged him back, and smiled when he pulled back, looking her over, taking in all the details that had been added to her features in the three years that had passed since they had reunited.

"You look so different! It's hard to believe after I've been gone so long."

Kai nodded, still smiling. "Yes, it's been three years, so of course I'd look different! Your mission with your father went longer than we thought."

He hugged her again, this time more grateful that it was truly her. When he pulled back, he picked up the kunai and put it away, then stood there gazing at her. "Wow... Three years?"

Kai nodded.

"Wow... You look great." Kiba said.

"So do you, my friend."

He grinned. "Three years can do a lot, then. Wow... You're gorgeous."

Kai blushed and smiled, giggling as he took in everything yet again.

"Sorry, did I disturbed something?"

Kai shook her head and walked to the center of the field. "No, I was just getting in some training."

Kai took the first stance of the third stage and began without hesitation. Kiba sat at the base of the tree and watched as she finished the third stage and went forward with the fourth and fifth stages.

After the fifth stage was completed, Kai stood there, staring at the starry sky.

"What do you call the technique you were just using? I've seen you use it before."

Kai looked at him. "It's a technique, called 'Night Breeze', that was developed by the Miyazaki clan, used to stimulate the mind and body, giving you complete control over yourself. The longer you practice it, the better control you have."

Kai walked over to the tree and bent down to grab her pack when Kiba grabbed her arm and pulled her into his lap. He looked at her apologetically, and she cocked her head, puzzled.

"What's wrong, Kiba?"

He shook his head and looked away. She reached up and turned his face to hers.

"If something's wrong, please don't hesitate to ask. I'd be more than willing to help if I can."

When he said nothing, Kai kissed his forehead and stood up. Kai grabbed her pack and slung it over her shoulder. "It's almost sunrise. You best get back before your parents start to wonder where you are." She started walking, and she looked back at him before she waved and took off running towards the manor. When she came close to the street where the manor was, though, she heard a scream and ran off in the direction it came from.

When she reached the street where she heard the scream, she could sense someone or something coming.

Kai focused on Tai Lin, and she instantly felt alert and aware of everything going on around her. The scream came, this time closer. Much closer. She ran toward the scream and as she turned the street corner, a young boy came speeding past, trying to out run four foreign shinobi who were in full pursuit.

"Kai! Help!"

She looked at the boy and realized who it was. "Konohamaru! Hold on!"

She rushed to his side and jumped in front of him, kunai drawn and fourth stage defensive stance taken. The four enemies stopped short when they saw her, then they just laughed. The only female stepped forward, trying to get her to back down. Kai felt a surge of Tai Lin's energy, and she knew she would have to use it soon.

"Step aside, little girl. This is no business of yours." she said.

Kai stood her ground and refused to let her strike fear in her heart. "No. I won't let you hurt him."

She just laughed and the others joined her.

"Well aren't we the brave one? Tell me, girl, what's your name?"

Kai looked at Konohamaru, then back at her. "I am Kai Miyazaki. I am the daughter of Sai and Ginjo Miyazaki, granddaughter of Shinji Hyung, and niece of the legendary Sanin, Jiraiya. I am born of both the Waterfall and the Leaf Villages, and I possess the power of all those before me, and I will not let you bring harm to this young man or this village! I don't care if I must fight you alone!"

They all looked at each other and then back at her, realizing that she was serious. She threw a smoke bomb and knelt beside Konohamaru, checking him over, trying to find any injuries.

"Ow! That hurts!"

He had broken his leg when he had fallen just as she reached him.

"Let's get you to the hospital."

Kai lifted him up onto her back. Kai started running towards the hospital and went down a couple streets, when Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi came rushing towards them.

"Kai!"

"Get Konohamaru to the hospital. He's broken his leg."

"Sakura. You get Konohamaru to the hospital and alert the Hokage to the intruders. Kai, you're with me and Naruto. We could use Tai Lin in this fight." Kakashi said.

Kai let Sakura take Konohamaru from her shoulders and watched her take off.

"Alright, let's go!" She followed Kakashi and returned to the battle.

"Back for more, girl?" The female of the group looked at her menacingly.

"You hurt a good friend of mine. It's payback time."

Before anyone could stop her, Kai leapt up onto the roof where she waited and mocked her.

"Let's see what you've got."

She rushed at Kai and she dodged, flipping backwards and balancing on the very edge of the building before she performed a spin-kick-kick move she had learned from the elder. The female flew back and slammed into a tree.

"Is that good enough?"

She had been rendered unconscious and Kai turned to focus on the others.

The males in the group had seen her take out their "leader" and they were infuriated. They ignored the others and ran at her. Kai sprinted at them and jumped off the roof. She reached into her pouches and grabbed shuriken in both hands. She threw them before her and spun.

Forming the proper hand sign, Kai cried, "Omega Ice Blade Shuriken Dance!"

The shuriken became encased in a purple ice and they shot towards the men coming at her.

She let herself fall to the nearest roof and landed lightly on the shingles. She watched as her shuriken hit their mark on the men and two of them blacked out. The other, who just shook off the blades, stood and flexed. His muscles became even more ripped than before and he just looked like some crazed body builder.

Naruto cried out, "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" and lunged at the man. When the attack didn't work, Kakashi attempted to use "Chidori", the Lightening Blade, but he too, was injured. With no one else in his way, the buff man came charging at Kai, his eyes filled with rage.

"Calm, my child. I am here." a serene voice came, soft and gentle like a mother's.

Kai knew no one was around, so she asked instead. "Tai Lin? Is that you?"

"Yes, dear. I am here. I will lend you the strength you need. Just relax and try to keep an open mind."

Kai nodded and closed her eyes, feeling Tai Lin's spirit give her the power she needed to defeat her foe. Taking her stance, Kai waited for him to be close enough to where he was almost on top of her. Sensing him closing in, her eyes flew open and she formed the hand sign for a jutsu she did not know, and shouted out in a voice that was not her own, "Thunder Style: Shuriken Star Dance Jutsu!" and in her own voice she shouted, "Celestial Wolf Justu!" forming the hand sign.

Kai could feel the great wolf guardian of the Miyazaki clan standing next to her, guiding her, protecting her, teaching her. Together, they blasted the man into the nearest tree and when the dust cleared, he had finally been defeated. Kai sighed, and looked to her right. Down the street, led by Sakura, were the Anbu Black Ops and most of the jonin, running towards them.

Kai stood watching as the medical team came up and checked everyone over, while the Anbu took care of the intruders. The jonin who had been in the Hokage's office when Kai first came to the village, Iruka, looked up and stared at her. Sakura came over and stood next to him, trying to figure out what was wrong. She turned and followed his gaze and saw her standing there.

"Kai?"

Kai looked down at her and smiled. Jumping down and landing in front of her, everyone around her gasped and stared. Some even drew their weapons. Kakashi came up, even as injured as he was, and told them it was ok. Kai could still feel Tai Lin's presence and when Sakura pointed at her, she knew she was still there.

"My dear, there is nothing to fear. I mean you no harm. Any of you."

"Kai? Are you ok?"

Kai nodded and she closed her eyes as Tai Lin descended back into the shell she was bound to until she could find a way to restore her physical body. She could feel the increase in her chakra disappear and when she opened her eyes, Kai walked past everyone to get to the shuriken she had used, and she knew they were all watching her. When all her weapons were accounted for, Kai said her goodbyes to Sakura and Kakashi, then headed home for a much needed sleep. The sun had just risen, and the lingering spectre of Tai Lin sat upon the roof where she had stood, watching the dawn.


	4. Chapter 4

The next afternoon, the door bell rang.

"Kai! Lemme in!"

Kai hurried downstairs and rushed to the door and opened it. A white blur rushed inside and she stood back as Kiba ran past her.

"Kiba! What is it?"

He grabbed Akamaru around his waist and grinned. Akamaru barked again and ran up the stairs.

"Akamaru!"

She ran up the stairs after him, Kiba close behind her. Akamaru went down a few halls into a part of the house Kai hadn't fully explored yet, even in the twelve years she had been there. She saw Akamaru run into a room on the right and followed him.

"Akamaru?"

Kai heard him bark and she stepped inside the room. It wasn't exactly that big, more like an oversized broom closet or storage room. She couldn't exactly see how the dog could possibly hide, especially with as big as he had gotten. Kiba came in behind her and looked around, just as confused as Kai was.

"Akamaru, buddy. C'mon. I'm not in the mood for games right now. We have training to do."

Another white blur rushed past and the door slammed closed in the wake of its wind.

Kai tried the handle and found out it was locked from the outside. "Damn! It's locked."

Kiba tried it as well, trying to find a way out. He paced back and forth for about ten minutes.

"It's useless, Kiba. If I knew my grandmother at all, I'd know that her family loved having puzzles or things that were impossible to fix all over the place. There's no way we're getting out of here."

He sat down on the floor in front of her. "Not unless by some small chance someone comes by and happens to find us in here."

She nodded and sat down, pulling her knees to her chest. She sighed and caught Kiba staring at her markings. She wasn't embarrassed to show them anymore, so she didn't bother trying to hide them.

Kiba realized that he was staring and looked away, embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I know it's rude to stare. It's just, those marks... They're so unusual, even after twelve years."

Kai chuckled. "I know. I've had these since I was a little baby."

His gaze moved from her arms and legs to her face.

"What?"

He reached forward and lightly touched the marks on her face. She flinched slightly from the cold of his hand.

"Sorry. I should've asked."

She reached up and placed her hand over his. "It's alright. Your hand's just cold."

He moved it to her neck, the cold sensation spreading. She gasped and he smirked. "I take it my hand's still cold?"

She nodded and he leaned forward. "Or maybe you're too sensitive."

"Maybe, maybe not. What difference would it make?"

Kiba smirked. "It just makes things more interesting.

Kai leaned forward slightly, her breath shaking a bit. "Really?"

He nodded and sat back. He took his jacket off and laid it on the floor. "It's getting hot in here."

She smirked, looking away to hide the blush rising on her cheeks when she saw his toned muscles under his fishnet shirt. "Maybe it's just you."

Kai heard a rustle and when she looked up, he was closer to her than he had been before.

"Maybe. Maybe not. What difference does it make?"

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Smart ass."

He grinned and began tracing the markings on her face, moving along to her neck. His hand was still cold, but she had no complaint. It felt good seeing as it really was getting hot in that room.

Kai noticed Kiba had started shaking slightly. "You alright? You're shaking!" She pulled off his headband and placed a hand on his forehead, feeling for a fever. She moved her hand down his cheek to his neck, then to his chest to check his heart rate. It seemed normal.

"I'm OK. Just don't know how we're gonna get out of here."

Kai sat up a bit, her face moving closer to his. "You in a hurry?"

Smirking, he lightly pressed his lips to hers and catching Kai offguard. When he pulled back, his smirk softened. "Not at all."

Kai looked at him, taking in his features as she hadn't done since he left on the mission with his father. He had fangs like a dog, his eyes even made him look like he was part dog, and he had red markings on his cheeks. His hair was scruffy, much like Naruto's.

"So what are you waiting for?" She found herself asking.

He smiled and he pressed his lips to hers, lingering for a moment before he responded with, "You."

Kai could feel her eyes soften and her other hand moved to his neck, pulling him back. She had wanted to kiss him for a long time, and they had grown so close to each other over the years, but when they finally confessed their feelings for each other, three years ago, Kiba and his father went away on a mission. Now that he was back, she had hoped they could rekindle their relationship.

Kiba pulled Kai closer and into his lap, holding her close to him. He had always admired her, but as they grew closer as the years went by, he found himself thinking of her in more intimate ways than the friendship they had built. She had come to mean a great deal to him and when he had confessed his feelings to her three years ago, he had hoped they would be able take their relationship to a new level but when he left for his mission with his father it put things on hold. Now that he was back, he had hoped they could rekindle their relationship just as Kai was hoping.

Kai's arms wrapped around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist, Kiba held her close and felt the contours of her body. Her skin was so soft, so warm, her figure shaped like a pear. One hand rested at the small of her back as the other ran up her spine to between her shoulder blades.

Kai shuddered, his hand running up her spine sending shivers through her body. She flinched forward instinctively, earning a chuckle from Kiba as her chest pressed harder against his chest. "What's so funny?" She asked, breaking the kiss.

"Told you you were too sensitive." He said, looking up at her. "Besides," he started and flipped her onto her back. "it's fun making you squirm."

Kai was caught off guard when he turned and flipped her onto her back, her body running hot. "You shouldn't tease so much, Kiba. You might regret it."

Kiba smirked, leaning down to nibble on her ear. "Oh, is that so?"

Kai shuddered, a strange sensation running through her body as he moved from her ear to her neck. She tried to push him away and tell him he was being unfair, but Kiba simply chuckled and grabbed her arms, pinning them above her head.

Kiba kissed her neck, then bit down slowly and gently at first. When that earned him a soft moan, his smirk grew. "You like that?" He bit down a little harder, earning him another moan. Smirking, he bit down just a bit more- this time his fangs breaking the skin. As Kai gasped, he licked away the blood he had drawn, kissing the tender skin of her neck up to her jaw and to her lips. Claiming her lips, he pressed into her and his grip tightened on her wrists while his free hand rested on her cheek.

Kai felt herself losing her composure, nearly losing control of herself and felt like surrendering to him. She pulled away for a moment to catch her breath and looked at Kiba. "Are we really going to do this?"

Kiba looked down at her, seeing her fighting for composure, for control. He smiled at her, stroking her cheek. He opened his mouth to speak, but a knock came from the door and someone called out to them.

"Kiba? Kai? Are you in here?"

They looked at each other, their cheeks flushed.

"Yeah, we got locked in here when Akamaru ran out. It's locked from the outside." Kai answered, trying to sound calm.

Someone jiggled the handle, but the door didn't budge. "It looks like the latch got bent when the door closed. I'm going to find someone with proper tools to get this open. Hold tight until then OK?"

"Alright, thank you." Kai called back, then looked up at Kiba. "It'll be some time before they can get that latch open."

Kiba chuckled. "Do you wish to continue?" He asked, kissing her neck and licking the wound where he had bitten her. When she shuddered, unable to answer, he chuckled. "You really are too sensitive." He move his hand down from her cheek and ran it slowly down her body, caressing her breast for a moment before making his way her thigh. "I wonder where else you're this sensitive."

Kai couldn't find any words as he slid his hand under the hem of her kimono and into her underwear. She gasped as his fingers gently rubbed her loins, then arched her back as he slid his fingers inside of her.

Kiba licked her neck, then kissed his way to the front of her kimono. Grasping the fabric in his teeth, while his grip remained on her wrists, he pulled open her kimono and kissed the top of her breast. When she let a soft moan escape her lips, he smirked and pulled down the breast band she wore.

"K-Kiba... I-" Kai started to protest, but when he started to kiss her nipple and move his fingers more she gasped and lost her train of thought.

Kiba took his tongue and traced circles around her nipple, his fingers massaging her loins. He felt her tensing around them and pulled away, pushing back from her. "You're more sensitive than I thought." He chuckled and sat back, leaning against the wall.

Kai tried to catch her breath, irritated that he teased her so much only to stop. She sat up and looked at him, her eyes narrowing when she saw how smug he looked. "That was just mean..."

Kiba chuckled and shrugged. "It's fun teasing you."

Kai's body ached for more of his touch and she was losing control over herself. She crawled over to him, kissing him and pressing him into the wall. She was going to make him regret teasing her so much.

Kiba grunted with the force she had used when she kissed him and looked at her in surprise when she pulled back. "Kai..."

Kai silenced him with another kiss, then move to kiss his neck and his collar bone- which earned her a shudder from Kiba. She smirked and licked the length of his left collar bone. "You seem to be just as sensitive..." She kissed her way back up to his cheek, then claimed his lips again as she started undoing his pants.

Kiba's hands rested on Kai's arm and neck as she kissed him, then when she undid his pants he gasped as she grasped his cock- to which she took advantage and slid her tongue in to meet his. A soft moan escaped him as she started to stroke his cock.

Kai smirked and leaned down, taking in as much of his cock in her mouth as she could. She moved up and down his cock, her tongue running the length of it.

Kiba looked down at her in surprise, but the feeling of her sucking his cock was amazing. He leaned back his head and enjoyed the feeling of her warm tongue.

When Kiba moved his hand to rest on her head, his fingers entangled in her hair, Kai smirked. She let him urge her on for a bit, but when she felt him tensing a bit and heard his breathing get heavier, she pulled away and sat back, licking lips with a smug smile present.

Kiba looked at her, annoyed.

"Don't give me that look." Kai said, readjusting her breast band and kimono. "Fair is fair."

"Hey, guys, we're back."

Kai looked at the door. "Thank goodness. How soon before you can get us out of here?"

"Just give us a few minutes, alright?"

"Thanks." Kai looked back at Kiba as he put himself away and readjusted his clothes. She grabbed his jacket and tossed it to him, winking. "Told you you'd regret teasing me so much."

Kiba smirked and looked up as the door opened to reveal Ino and Sakura with Shikamaru.

"Hey, guys, are you alright?" Ino asked.

Kai stood and nodded. "Yes, thank you." She stepped out as Shikamaru offered Kiba a hand.

Shikamaru saw the look Kiba had and chuckled. "She is pretty cute, man." He said, glancing at Kai as she assured Ino and Sakura they were alright. "Hold onto her, Kiba. She's a good person." He leaned in a bit. "I'd readjust, if I were you. Wouldn't want to scare the ladies with that rager you got going."

Kiba's cheeks flushed and he was grateful when Shikamaru stepped in front of him to give him cover so he could readjust himself. He watched Kai laugh with the other ladies over something and when she looked over at him, a soft knowing smile on her lips. He returned her smile and they filed out of the room, but he couldn't get what happened just moments ago out of his head. 'This will be interesting.'


End file.
